The present disclosure relates to securing and strengthening a connection between an extension tube end of a catheter or fistula needle (device gaining access to a patient's vein) and a bloodline (running to a blood treatment machine).
Catheters and fistula needles used with a blood treatment machine typically have two connectors, one for attachment to a venous bloodline and the other for attachment to an arterial bloodline; the venous and arterial bloodlines attached then being to the blood treatment machine. While the catheter and fistula needle connecters can be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes, the connectors are typically female luer connector. The distal end (with respect to the blood treatment machine) of each of the venous and arterial bloodlines includes a bloodline connector having a male luer, which connects to respective catheter or fistula needle connectors, or female luer connectors.
A disconnection or failure of the connection of such bloodline connectors and catheter or fistula needle connectors while a patient is connected to a blood treatment machine for treatment can cause serious blood loss. A need therefore exists for a device that prevents the bloodlines from coming free from the catheter or fistula needle during treatment, for example, if tension is applied inadvertently to the bloodline.
The most commonly used method to date for securing a catheter or fistula needle to a bloodline for treatment is tape. Tape is wrapped around the connection and then secured to a patient's skin. However, many patients are irritated by the tape and will remove it from their skin, or will not even apply tape to the connection or their skin to begin with, placing them at risk of accidental disconnection. Accordingly, another need exists for the device is that it eliminates the need for tape.
As mentioned above, catheter and fistula needle connecters, while typically being female luer connectors, are provided in a variety of shapes and sizes by a variety of manufacturers. Thus, a further need also exists for the device to be compatible with the variety of industry catheter and fistula needle connectors.